


Hello, Stranger.

by racheltveit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Language, M/M, Very AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltveit/pseuds/racheltveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester, musical theatre geek and "secret" brainiac, falls in love with the super religious star soccer player, Castiel, it's a little not natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Garth, turn around and leave me the hell alone." Dean jokingly smacked his friend's shoulder. "I'm trying to take notes here."  
"Sure you are, Dean. Is the lecture happening from Castiel's seat?"  
"Shut your damn mouth." Dean growled, turning to face the front of the room. He definitely had not been staring at Castiel Novak. Absolutely, positively not. Mr. Crowley gave them their latest essay assignment, which Dean would probably knock out that night and have Garth proof read for him before he turned it in. Dean was a studious brainiac kid, even if he liked to pretend that he didn't give a fuck about school. Garth was a proud little smart kid who had an odd friendship with the oldest Winchester and often helped him out.  
"Hey Garth, I've got rehearsal tonight but I think I'll have time to write this essay beforehand. Can I email it to you later?" "You know the answer. I'm sure it'll be just as good as all your other papers, though." "Whatever, man. See ya. Hey, Chuck! Wait up!" Dean caught up with his friend at his locker. "How did you do on that calculus project?" And the two were off to their third period. Dean noticed Castiel was walking right in front of them and couldn't help but stare.  
"Dude, you haven't heard anything I said, have you? I know you're appreciating the view and all, but seriously?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, man." The two sat down and started to find their calculus homework. Dean was startled by Castiel's voice from right beside him.  
"Hello, Dean. I had some questions about our Crowley paper, if you don't mind answering them?"  
Dean cleared his throat and remembered to breathe. "Sure thing, but I'm not sure I'm who you want to help you."  
"Oh shut up, Winchester. Stop pretending to be an idiot, we all know you're brilliant." sighed Kevin Tran with an eye roll. "You are definitely the guy for Cas...I mean, uh, Cas's problem. With the uh. With the paper." "Right, thanks for your input, Kev." chuckled Dean awkwardly. "Cas, if you want to meet me right after school in Mr. Singer's room. I can help you out. I don't have to be at rehearsal until 6."  
"Thank you, Dean."  
"Yeah, of course. No problem."  
"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak. If you could finish your conversation outside of my classroom?" Ms. Naomi Post raised her eyebrows at the boys who quickly returned to their work. 

 

After school that day, Dean was in Mr. Singer's room, as usual. Mr. Singer, Dean's forensics coach, was the closest thing to a father the kid had. Dean's father, John, was barely around, leaving Dean to care for his younger brother, Sammy. Their whole gang (Kevin, Chuck, Gabriel, Benny, Balthazar, Sam and Dean) could always be found in Bobby Singer's classroom.  
"Mr. S, can I stay in here and work on my paper for Crowley until I have to leave for rehearsal?" Dean asked as he threw his backpack into a desk.  
"Of course. Just make sure you turn off the lights and lock up when you leave." Dean was a favorite of Mr. Singer. The man loved all his students, especially his forensics kids, but Dean had a special place in his heart.  
"Dean, I think someone's looking for you." Mr. S gestured toward the door where Castiel was standing.  
"Oh, hey, Cas. We can work in here until whenever, Mr. S doesn't care."  
"Thank you, Mr. Singer. Dean has offered to help me with our paper."  
"Good for you, Dean. That's nice of you, out of character, but nice."  
"Mr. S, don't act too surprised. I can be helpful and friendly when I want to be."  
"I know, kid, you just never want to be." Mr. Singer left the two alone to get started on their paper. He liked the way Dean seemed to be a kinder person around this Cas kid. It was a side of Dean only Mr. Singer and Sam ever really got to see. His tough guy attitude kept most people at bay, but the few who really knew him saw through that act to the person Dean Winchester really was. And that person, Bobby happily noted, shined through around Castiel Novak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the story will pick up in the next couple of chapters, I just needed to lay the groundwork for the world this story is in!

"Dean, I can't thank you enough. This Inferno stuff just isn't comprehending to me. I have no idea why it's so difficult. But you have a remarkable understanding of Dante's hell."  
"You should hear Sammy talk about it. The kid's brilliant. Not even in Crowley's senior English yet, and already super knowledgable about the Inferno. Crowley is gonna be shocked when he meets my little bro." Dean chuckled. His little brother was incredible, and he was so proud of the kid he had practically raised.   
"You're brilliant, too, Dean. I don't know why you try so hard to pretend that you aren't."  
"Thanks, man. You good? I've gotta bail, first read through of my show tonight and all. But hey, call me if you have any more questions."  
"Absolutely. Thank you again for your help. What show are you in?"  
"I'm playing Bobby in Company. It's a Sondheim show, which I love. You should come see it. We open in five weeks."  
"I would love that."

 

Dean's drive to pick up his best friend and frequent co-star, Charlie Bradbury, was hazy. He couldn't get Castiel out of his mind, plus he couldn't decide if he was in the mood for his favorite Led Zeppelin album or the Dogfight cast recording. When Charlie climbed into the impala, she instantly knew something was off.   
"Whoa, no classic rock or show tunes? Dean Winchester, you never drive without music, you hate your own thoughts too much. What's happening?"  
"Charlie, there's this guy...but he'd never go for me. He's one of the uber Christians at my school. Not as bad as Michael or Zachariah or anything, but still, scary religious. There's no way he'd ever be interested in a piece of shit like me. I can't stop thinking about his eyes and his messy hair and his voice. What do I do, C?"  
"Step one, you back out of my driveway because while you may be having a crisis, we still have a rehearsal to get to."  
"Fuck. Right, sorry."  
"Step two, if this perfect little angel is everything you're saying? He probably wouldn't appreciate your remarkable level of vulgarity. You put even Balthy to shame, man. Step three, you, I don't know, talk to the guy? Get to know him better, test the waters. You never know, he may totally be into you. Balthy and Gabe are Christians and they still love you to death."  
"Yeah but Balthy and Gabe are reasonably religious."  
"And this guy might be, too. You have to give him that chance. Don't just assume he'a an awful, self righteous bigot. What's perfection's name, anyway?"  
"Castiel Novak. Well, I call him Cas."   
"Sounds adorable. Can we listen to The Last Five Years now? Or do you need to reassert your masculinity with some Zepp?"  
"Fuck you, Charlie. Put in whatever you want. I'm very comfortable with my masculinity, bitch."  
"Love you too, babe."


	3. Chapter 3

After the read through, Dean was emotionally exhausted but even more pumped for this show. It was a great cast that already had solid chemistry. Charlie was hysterical as always and he loved the challenge of the role he was playing. But something about the show really hit home with him. He'd listened to the cast recording at least a thousand times, but this read through left him with an emptiness in his heart that he knew not Charlie, Sammy, nor any of their other friends could fix. He decided that once he dropped Charlie off, he'd call Cas and ask if he wanted to hang out some time. Charlie kept a smug grin on her face the whole ride home, clearly aware of the decision her best friend had just made about his nonexistent love life. Right before she got out of the car, she leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek.   
"Be happy. Whatever you do after this moment, do it for you. Call me later. Love you, slut."   
Dean grabbed his best friend's hand and smiled at her. She gently patted his cheek before climbing out of the car and gently closing the door.  
Dean checked his phone before driving off, finding a missed call and a voicemail from Castiel.   
"Hey, it's Cas. I knew you're in rehearsal so just text or call back whenever, but could you come over tomorrow morning and help me finish this paper? I know it's not due til Monday and I have all weekend to work on it, but if I knock it out tomorrow morning, I have the whole weekend free...anyway, just let me know, it's fine if you're unable to assist."  
Dean quickly called the number back.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's Dean."  
"Hello, Dean."  
"Yeah, um, I'm free tomorrow, so I can definitely come over and help. That's no problem at all."  
"Excellent. I hate to keep bothering you about this, but-"  
"-No worries, dude. It's my pleasure. What time? And can you text me your address?"  
"Want to say 9? That way we can sleep in a little?"  
"Works for me. See you tomorrow, Cas."  
"Goodbye until tomorrow, Dean." 

Dean was restless all night. He couldn't believe his luck. He would actually be spending the morning with Castiel Novak and it was all Cas's idea. Around midnight, Dean couldn't stand to stare at his ceiling any longer, so he got up and headed to the living room. He figured that if anything, a Buffy marathon could distract him. He passed Sammy's room and saw the light still on, so he knocked on the door.   
"Hey, Sammy, you up?"  
"Yeah, dude. Just up reading. Why?"  
"I'm gonna pull out our Buffy box set and marathon season 5 if you wanna join."   
"That sounds excellent." Sam marked his place in his book before hopping out of bed and following his big brother to their living room. John Winchester was nowhere to be found, as usual, so they needn't worry about keeping quiet.   
Within a few hours, both boys were passed out on the couch, the sounds of slaughtering vampires blaring behind them. When Dean's alarm went off at 8:15, he groggily rolled into the floor before leaping up to make sure his brother didn't see that happen. The elder Winchester threw a blanket over Sam before going to get ready for his study date with Castiel.   
Finally, at 9:26, Dean pulled in to the Novak driveway. He took a deep breathe, grabbed his English binder and headed for the front door. Right before he rang the doorbell, Castiel was before him, bed head and all.   
"Hello, Dean. Come on in. Breakfast has been made, if you want some. Eggs, bacon, and toast, I believe."  
"That, um, that would be great. I actually forgot to grab something at home, so-"  
"Great! You can toss your stuff on the dining room table and we can just eat in the kitchen."  
The two filled their plates and sat at the kitchen counter. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had eaten someone else's cooking. He always made whatever he and Sam ate, and they could rarely afford anything nicer than sloppy joes or off brand spaghetti-o's.   
"Dang, Cas. Who made this? It's killer."  
"Um, I did, actually."  
"Seriously? I did not have you pegged as a cooker."  
"What did you have me pegged as?"  
"A jock, for sure. Religious, obviously. Smart. But not a homebody, by any means."  
"Well thank you, I suppose. Can I grab your plate?" Castiel smiled as he put both of their plates in the sink. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day? After we work on the paper, I mean?"  
"Not really. I was actually going to go home and finish a Buffy marathon I started last night." Dean mentally kicked himself for talking about geeky things with Cas, but Cas's interest seemed to have be caught.  
"I've never seen Buffy, but I've heard it's great."  
"Man, it's the best. A TV show about fighting vamps and other crazy monsters? It's a little out there, but I love it."  
"If you don't mind, I may just have to join you in that marathon."  
"Ok, but we'll have to start from season one."   
"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours and two Inferno papers later, Cas closed his binder triumphantly.  
"Finished! Finally. I seriously can't thank you enough for your help on this."  
"I don't know how many times I have to tell you it's not a big deal, but hey, it's not a big deal." Dean chuckled. "So you still game for that Buffy marathon?"  
"Absolutely."  
Dean shot Sam a text asking him to clean up the living room and then kindly clear out for the rest of the day. The younger Winchester grudgingly agreed, but informed Dean of his debt before doing so. When Dean and Cas finally arrived at the Winchester home, there was a note from Sam on the kitchen counter:  
"D- forgot to tell you I had plans today. Won't be back til late. You should make me dinner though. I left the box sets of Buffy out in case you want to marathon them some more. -S"  
"Looks like we have the place to ourselves, Cas. Little bro's got some plans today."  
"Wonderful. Let's do this."  
By the time they ended season one, Cas was hooked. Unfortunately, it was 11:30 and Sam had just walked in the door. He raised his eyebrows at Dean before shaking his head and heading to his room.  
"Um, so what do you think?"  
"This is the best show ever. I don't know how I've gone this long without watching it. How many seasons are there?"  
"Seven. Plus the Angel spin off, but don't worry about that for now."  
"Would, uh, it be ok if I crashed here tonight and we kept watching?"  
"That would be so ok with me."  
And so they kept watching well into the morning. The next morning, Dean woke up with a sleeping Cas cuddled against him and the title card for the last disc of season 2 playing. He wished he could just enjoy how peaceful Castiel looked laying next to him, but he knew Cas would freak when he woke up, so Dean carefully stood up and went to start breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, Sam was sitting there, eating some cereal and pulling the biggest bitchface Dean had ever seen.  
"You made me leave the house all day so you could get all cuddly with Castiel Novak? You can't be serious. There is no way this will end well for you, dude. He is like everything you dislike."  
"Except he's not. He's a cool guy, Sammy. Don't worry about it."  
"Oh look I'm no longer worried about you. Witchcraft!"  
"Shut up, bitch."  
"Jerk."  
Sam went to punch Dean in the arm, who dodged the blow and got Sam in the stomach. Just then, a cough was heard from the doorway.  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
"Hey! Cas! Morning." Dean hurried to push Sam off of him and straighten himself up.  
"Good morning, Dean. Sam."  
"Sup, dude? I'll, uh, leave you two alone or whatever." Sam awkwardly waved as he walked out of the kitchen.  
"So, I guess I'll take you home? Do you want to borrow season 3?"  
"I'd love that, yeah. And, um, I guess we'll have to hang out again so I can return it, right?"  
"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

After that weekend, Cas started talking to Dean at school. They started walking together to the classes they shared and sitting together at lunch. People thought their newfound friendship was odd, but no one questioned it. Dean knew he was head over heels for Cas, but he doubted that his new friend would ever fall for him.   
Dean was out as bisexual to the people who mattered. As for everyone else, he didn't really think it was any of their business. He felt that he needed to tell Castiel; however he feared that Cas's religious feelings would overshadow all else and Cas would never speak to him again. Every time they spoke, the words were on the tip of Dean's tongue, but something always stopped him.  
This went on for almost a month until one particular morning, Dean and Sam were on their way to school when Sam asked,  
"So, um, Dean. You and Cas."  
"Yeah?"  
"You two spend a ton of time together and he's at our house like at least twice a week."  
"And your point is?"  
"Well, are you two dating?"  
"Shit, Sammy. No, we're not. He doesn't even know I'm..."  
"Into dudes?"  
"Whatever. Just, keep your mouth shut, ok?"  
"Dean, it's not some big dark secret. It's just a fact about who you are. Treat it like that, bring it up causally. If you act like it's a big deal, chances are he'll react like it's a big deal."  
So with Sam's words resounding on his head, Dean walked to his locker determined to take his little brother's advice. When he got there, Cas was waiting for him as usual.   
"Good morning, Dean."  
"Mornin, Cas. How goes it?"  
"It goes. You seem like something is on your mind. What's bothering you?"  
"The debt ceiling, climate change, rampant homophobia, starving African children. Take your pick."  
"Well, yes, Dean those are things that plague most people's minds. I was hoping you could bring it a little closer to home?"  
"Yeah, about that. I don't really-"  
"-talk about your feelings. Yes, I am fully aware."  
"Wow, hey there, bitter."  
"I'm sorry. I just want you to know that you can tell me things and the world won't end. I promise."  
"You cannot promise the avoidance of an apocalypse."  
"Not the point, Dean."  
"Right. Sorry. Humor as a defense mechanism, it's what I do."  
"I'm also aware of that."  
"You seem to be aware of a lot of things."  
"And you don't."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It's nothing, Dean. You wouldn't care nor understand. Feelings and such. I'll see you after first period."   
Cas then walked off to his first period class. Dean headed to French feeling very offset by their conversation. What did that mean, feelings he wouldn't care about or understand? Was Cas in love with some chick? Did Cas think he was incapable of love? Dean shook his head and tried to clear his mind as Madame took roll. He'd be sure to et a straight answer out of Cas by the end of the day. 

Unfortunately, every time Dean tried to get Cas alone, he would find a third party to talk to or avoid the subject of their almost argument at all costs. Dean was getting sick of feeling like Cas was pissed at him when he couldn't think of a single thing he'd done to the guy. Finally, after school, the whole gang (now including Cas) met in Mr. Singer's room. Dean grabbed Cas by the arm and dragged him into a corner before he could protest.   
"What is your problem? Did I offend you? Hurt your feelings? What? Did you find out I'm bi and decided to bail? Did your popular friends remind you now not ok it is for you to be seen with me and my friends? What is it? Because you've got to tell me why you're keeping me at an arm's length. You can't just become one of my closest friends and the give me the cold shoulder for no fucking reason. So what gives?"  
"Dean, I can't believe you'd think any of that. I don't have any problem with you or your sexuality or your social ranking. I did recently find out that you are bisexual and while I'll admit I wish you would have told me, I absolutely understand why you didn't. I wouldn't tell me either. I love all of your friends and you know that. I just know that I can't talk to you about certain things or you'll be the one to bail. And lately, the things I can't talk to you about are the only things I think about."  
"What the hell do you mean "things you can't talk to me about?" You can talk to me about whatever you damn well please."  
"Emotions. Commitment. Love. All things you run from that I seem to be running to."  
"Dude you don't even tell me there's a girl in your life? When do you even see this chick, we're always together."  
"I said I don't want to talk to you about it, Dean."  
"Yeah, well, my best friend isn't about to have some secret love life I don't know about."  
"Well, h- she isn't aware of it either."  
"Unrequited love's a bitch."  
"How would you know?"  
"We're once again in that "feelings" category so this is the part where I change the subject and ask you if you wanna grab some Sweet CeCe's before I head to rehearsal."  
"Of course I do, Dean." Cas said with a sigh. One day, he'd get the words out. He'd make Dean talk about the things he fears most and realize that they aren't all that awful.


	6. Chapter 6

"How are things with Cas, bro?" Charlie asked, cuddling up next to Dean to watch the Hobbit that Friday night.   
"I mean, he's become one of my closest friends and he's great, but this past week he's had some bug up his ass. I don't even know. I mean, we're hanging out tomorrow but who knows how that will go. Apparently there's some chick he's got the hots for and it's causing him to be captain douche."  
"So you're not gonna tap that? Dean, I'm shocked and a little disappointed."  
"C, I'd love to be with Cas, that's nothing I can deny. But seriously? You know who he is and how impossible that is."  
"Impossible is such a definite word. I don't like how concrete it is."  
"Yeah, yeah" Dean sighed as he threw an arm around Charlie. "Now shut up and enjoy the Tolkein." 

The next day, Dean left Charlie's around noon to go pick up Cas. They were supposed to go see Ender's Game. Dean couldn't wait because it was based on his favorite sci-fi novel; however, Cas planned to be totally lost the whole time. Dean was working hard to make his new friend a good little geek, but Cas was struggling. He enjoyed all the things Dean had shown him, if not mostly for watching Dean cry over various character deaths and quote things with impressive accuracy. It was actually adorable how dorky Dean Winchester could be. They were both excited to have plans for the day, since Dean was about to start tech for Company and would have absolutely no spare time until the show closed. Cas was much less busy, but he did have soccer almost everyday after school. He was thrilled to have Dean for the day. When he got in the car he smiled brightly at his friend.   
"Hey there, Smiley. What's got you in such a good mood?"  
"Is it no longer acceptable to be excited to spend time with someone who matters to you?"  
"No, no. that's still totally acceptable." Dean smiled back. "I'm glad to see you, too."  
When they got to the movies, Cas bought them a large popcorn and coke to share. They sat in the nearly empty theatre towards the back. Dean was giddy with excitement.   
"Dude. Harrison Ford is going to be perfect as Colonel Graft. I can't wait."  
"I can tell."   
"I feel you judging me, dude."  
"No judgement whatsoever." Cas said. He then took a deep breath and did the bravest thing he'd ever done. He reached for Dean's hand and held it tightly.  
"Cas?" Dean said softly.   
"Dean." Cas replied warmly, squeezing his hand. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled brighter than he had in a long time. They watched the movie (which Dean enjoyed thoroughly, though he did have a few complaints and he absolutely DID NOT cry) in peaceful silence. When the lights came up in the theatre, Dean immediately dropped Cas's hand and put a friendly amount of space between them as they stood up to leave. Cas was confused but decided to wait until they got back to the car to ask what he had done wrong. As they walked into the lobby, Dean spotted Zachariah, Michael, Uriel, and their whole group in line to buy tickets. He knew they'd speak to Cas since Cas was still technically one of the cool kids. The dude's reputation was definitely slipping because of Dean, but appearances still counted enough for them to be civil. Regardless, Dean wanted nothing more than to sneak by without them noticing. Cas felt Dean tense up beside him and glanced around until he saw his old friends. He sighed and looked at Dean.   
"Maybe if we keep our heads down, they'll be too absorbed in their own little worlds to notice us?"  
"I doubt it, but it's worth a shot." The two tried to hurry past and we're almost safely out the door when Michael said,  
"Cas? Hey, Castiel! How's it going?"  
"It's going well, Michael. How are all of you?"  
"Pretty good," said Uriel, "but we never see you anymore. It's like you've got a whole new life or something. Oh, and this is your new little friend. Dean, right?"  
"Um yeah, hi. Dean Winchester."  
"Right. Cas, just remember what The Lord says about the company one keeps. See you around." said Zachariah, never looking away from Dean. Dean was furious. He could have killed that punk right then and there if Cas hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.   
"What the hell, Cas?! Are you just gonna let those dicks walk all over you? I don't even care what they have to say about me but they can't say you're a terrible person for being my friend."  
"Dean, listen to me. Their opinions don't matter. They have no final say over anything in my life. They used to, sure. But you changed that. I'm in control over me now. Well, except for my happiness. That's mostly in your control, but, hey, I'm not complaining."  
"Whatever. Let's get out of here." Dean couldn't stop smiling as they walked to the car. Cas was walking really close to him, and easily slid his hand into Dean's. As much as Dean loved the feeling of Cas's hand in his, he knew for their sake that couldn't happen in a public place like the movie theatre parking lot. He pulled his hand away from Cas and almost sprinted to the impala. When Cas sat down in the passenger seat he looked more than a little hurt. As they drove away, Dean reached for Cas's hand. Castiel smiled as they began to talk and forgot his previous upset for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

"Places, guys! Break legs! You're all so ready." the stage manager of Company smiled at his hardworking cast before putting his headset back on. Dean took several deep breaths before he was pulled into a tight hug by Charlie.   
"I'm so proud of you. This is your moment. I love you and can't wait until the audience gets to see you own this role."  
"Thanks, C. I love you. Break a leg."  
"Love you too." And they went to their respective places. Dean's mind went to Cas. They hadn't hung out since that day at the movies because Dean had been in tech for the show. He had barely even talked to Cas at school, he'd been so tired. He felt awful for neglecting the guy after the day they shared. He hoped Cas would come see the show, but he wasn't expecting as much. He knew Sammy had a ticket for tonight, and the rest of the gang had plans to see it Sunday. He shook those thoughts from his mind and focused as he stepped onto the stage.   
It seemed like only minutes until he was taking the final bow and receiving a standing ovation. When he went out to greet the audience he almost got tackled by his giant little brother. Standing behind Sam was, to Dean's surprise, a very tearful Castiel with a bouquet of flowers. He pulled Dean into a long hug and handed him the flowers.   
"You were incredible, Dean."  
"Thanks, man. Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, the story just really got to me, I suppose. It was beautiful."  
"Sondheim, dude. He's got it going on." He said, wiping the tears from Cas's eyes. "Anyway, I'm so glad you came, I had no idea."  
"Well, Sam and I decided to surprise you."  
"Thanks, Sammy."  
"No problem, bro. I'm happy for you, you sappy gay man,you."  
"Yeah, fuck you. I'm gonna go get out of costume and then I'm starved. Let's grab something to eat on the way home. Cas, did you ride with Sam?"  
"Yes, I'll ride back with you if that's ok."  
"I won't complain too much" Dean replied before giving Castiel a small, gentle kiss. "I'll be out in a few. Walk with me, I'll give you my keys so you don't have to stand outside."  
When the two arrived at the stage door, Dean was greeted by hugs and cheers from his cast mates. Dean smiled at his dear friends before grabbing Cas's hand and pulling him into the crowded backstage.   
"Guys, this is Castiel. Cas, meet the family." Dean beamed. Everyone began introducing themselves to Cas while Dean located his keys and gave them to Cas.   
"I'll be there in a minute." he said, kissing Castiel once more.   
"Hurry."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean finally climbed into the driver's seat of the impala, hair a mess and face still slightly damp from wiping off his stage makeup. He grinned at Cas before kissing him fiercely.   
"You ready?"  
"Always."   
The two rode towards home, their hands intertwined.   
"What do you want to do tomorrow? I don't have to be at the theatre until 5:30, so we have all day together."  
"Oh, I don't care. We could have a movie marathon or something?"  
"Dude, don't you want to go on a real date and not stay in my living room all the time? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the cuddles, but we can go out in public."  
"Can we? I can't begin to imagine what people would do or say if they saw us acting like a couple in public."  
"Oh. I get it. Yeah, we can, um, we can just chill in private then."  
"No, Dean that's-"  
"Don't worry about it, Cas. I'll drop you off and you can come over tomorrow whenever you feel sure no one is watching."  
"Dean-"  
"Drop it, Cas."  
"Will you listen-"  
"DROP IT." Dean said with much more force than he meant to. "Please, just drop it." Dean shook his head before turning up his AC/DC tape and blatantly ignoring Cas glaring into the side of his head.   
When Dean pulled into Cas's driveway, he drove off as quickly as he could with out a single word. As soon as he was out of sight of the house, though, he lost it. Dean Winchester cried harder than he had in a very, very long time. He drove and drove and kept driving and crying until he couldn't feel anything. Then he finally headed home. Ignoring Sam's teasing questions, he stormed to his room and slammed the door. Just when he thought he couldn't cry anymore, another wave of emotion hit him and he collapsed to his bed and cried himself to sleep. He felt like he had blown the best thing that had ever happened to him. He found himself hoping that he'd wake up and it would have all been a dream.


	9. Chapter 9

When Dean awoke the next morning, it took him a few moments to realize why he felt so miserable. He reached for his phone to see if Cas had texted him or anything, but nothing. He dragged himself out of bed and to the mirror. He looked like shit. His eyes were still red from all the crying and his face was puffy. Part of him hoped Cas didn't come over because he looked so awful, but a much more powerful part of him just wanted to curl up in Castiel's arms and kiss him and apologize and never ever leave. He shot Sam a text asking if he had heard from Cas and if he would bring him some hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. When Sam peeked in his brother's door, he was shocked by what he saw.  
"Dean, man, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, dude. I just really don't want to leave my room at all today. If for some reason Cas shows up, give me warning and tell him I'm back here, ok?"  
"Alright, but do you need a hug or something?"  
"Um, that would actually rock, Sammy."  
"Come here, you big softie." Said the moose as he engulfed his brother into a tight bear hug.  
"Ok ok, enough. Get off of me!" Dean laughed a bit as he attempted to shove his colossal little brother off of him.  
"Hey, man? I don't know what happened, but you should call him."  
Sam said before closing the door behind him, sighing. He had never seen his brother happier than these past few weeks, and he hoped it wasn't all over.  
Dean remained wrapped tightly in his blankets, sipping his hot chocolate and watching The Fellowship of the Ring (and completely ignoring his phone) when he heard a soft knock at his door.  
"Come on in, since when do you knock, dude?"  
"Since we fought last night." replied a voice Dean wasn't expecting.  
"Shit, Cas. I- I wasn't really expecting you-not that I'm not- come in."  
"It's quite alright if you'd like me to leave, Dean. I'll understand."  
"No, no, please don't. Sit." Dean scooted over to make room for Cas, who awkwardly plopped down next to him. "I'm sorry I got so mad last night, I don't know what came over me."  
"No, you have nothing to apologize for. It was wrong of me to assume that our relationship was to be kept in absolute secrecy. Have you been crying?"  
"Fuck no I don't cry."  
"Dean, I've watched both the Breakfast Club and the 6th Harry Potter movie with you, I know for a fact that you are capable of tears."  
"Shut up."  
"Please, I can tell you were truly hurt. We have to talk about this. You have to get over this thing where you shut down when emotions are put on the table and we have to have a conversation."  
"What do you want me to say, Cas? What's there to say that isn't obvious? That I'm in love with you? That I want to shout from the rooftops that I'm yours and you're mine? That I want to hold your hand in public and kiss you at our lockers and take you to prom? That I know that will never happen because we live in the fucking Bible Belt? Damn it, Cas, there's a reason I don't say that shit and it's because in my world, you don't vocalize shit you can never have. Ok? It just makes it easier to pretend like the longing doesn't exist. Do you know what a huge fucking leap it was for me to open up to you at all, much less let myself fall in love with you? You're too good for me, Cas, and I know that. Believe me, I know it. It's all I think about. How much happier you'd be with someone else. How less stressful your life would be if I weren't in it. It fucking sucks, but I was going to be selfish for once and make myself not care and have you. Because that's all I want. You. Nothing but you. Miles and piles of you. I love you more than anything and I feel like shit for you dragging you down with me cause you're a good Christian kid who deserves someone a thousand times better than me. We can never show people how we feel about each other because it would ruin you and I get that, Cas, I do. When we're together, I'm happier than I've ever been. I haven't picked up a beer since that first weekend we spent together just as friends because you cover up the pain alcohol used to. Hell, even Sammy's happier with you around. You make my entire world brighter. But when you're not with me, when I lie in this bed alone at night I think to myself 'is it worth it? What's the point of all this joy and love in my heart and soul if I can't show it off for everyone to see?' And you know, I always talk myself out of those thoughts because I know that you are worth it. You're worth everything. But I don't know, last night I was emotionally exhausted from that show and it just boiled over and I'm sorry. I don't want to fight again and I totally understand keeping us a secret. It's the best option, I know. I'm sorry."  
"Will you stop apologizing? You're making me feel worse. I should be the one who's sorry, and I am deeply so. It's ridiculous and wrong of me to force you into a secretive relationship when we've never even had a conversation about where we stand. But Dean, I had no idea you were feeling all of that. You've got to talk to me. If you can't tell me what's going on in your head, I'll never figure it out. You're too complex for me, and I love that. I love never fully understanding what makes you tick. But internalizing all of that isn't good for you, though I know it's what you do best. So can we please agree from now on to talk to each other about what's on our minds? Because this whole mess could have been avoided if we would both just give up these stupid acts and been honest with each other."  
"Yeah, I can agree with that. Anything you need to get off your chest?"  
"Yes, actually. Here goes: Dean Winchester, I am in love with you. So wildly and madly in love with you I can't think. I sat near you sophomore year in algebra two and I didn't know you that well but you always made me laugh and you were brilliant. Not just book smart, which is impressive enough, but genuinely brilliant. Your smile captivated me and I had no clue what it was that drew me to you, but I watched you all the time in that class. I watched you doodle in your notes and mess around on your calculator when you got bored, a habit that you still have. I watched you hang your pencil on your lip like Brian in the Breakfast Club and I had no idea but I was falling in love with you. I can't believe it took me this long to act on it, and I'm so remarkably happy with you in my life it isn't even funny. I want you forever and nothing will change that." Cas finished with Dean in his arms, absent-mindedly running his fingers through the other's hair. Dean looked up at Cas and smiled, who then leaned down and kissed him lovingly.  
"I love you so much," Dean said softly.  
"And I love you," was the gentle reply.  
They laid in Dean's bed all day watching Lord of the Rings, holding each other and frequently reminding each other of their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all. I want a few more chapters on this guy but I'm not sure where to take it from here (plus I'm about to open a show) so it may be a while before another update. If you have any thoughts on where you'd like it to go from here, let me know and I will try my best to please!  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
